A Protective Uncle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jay has nightmares and Optimus is away from base, Megatron steps in to help his nephew. :) Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Protective Uncle**

The team was quietly turning in for the night while Soundwave took over monitor duty. Optimus was off at a meeting with the government with Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ultra Magnus accompanying him while the rest of the team stayed at the base with the kids.

Megatron was walking down the hall to check on the kids and the other Autobots and former Decepticons, feeling peace fill him as he saw them all sound asleep. He was then about to check on Jay when he heard muffled crying and his internal scanner told him it was coming from Optimus' quarters. "Jay," he said in worry, quickly heading over to Optimus' quarters and opening the door.

Jay had woken up from a nightmare and curled up, crying harshly. Remembering that Optimus wasn't at base made Jay cry harder.

Megatron came in. "Jay?" He asked softly, making the boy look up at him. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

The concerned questions made Jay curl up more in embarrassment. "Nothing's wrong," he said quietly.

The former warlord moved towards the boy and gently picked him up before sitting on the berth, gently holding the boy in his hands, scanning him for injuries or sickness and finding none. "Are you missing Optimus?" He asked gently.

Jay nodded, but didn't say anything else, making Megatron realize that Jay crying had to do with something else, although part of it was because he missed his adoptive father.

"Jay, I can sense you're upset about something more than that," he said gently. "What happened that you woke up crying?"

The boy shook his head. "It's nothing," he said.

Megatron gently shook his head. "Jay, you can tell me," he told him, keeping his tone gentle.

Jay shook his head again. "I don't want to bother you with it," he said in a respectful tone of voice.

But Megatron wasn't going to leave it at that. "Hmm, sounds like you need a stronger persuasion," he said before remembering that Jay was especially ticklish on his stomach and shoulder blades. "Ah-ha! I just remembered something that can help."

Jay looked up at him and saw the mischievous grin and would have escaped, but Megatron held the boy securely, gently cupping his hands around the human to trap him. Seeing Jay was unable to escape and his stomach was open for a tickle attack, Megatron began gently poking the sensitive stomach with his thumbs.

Jay began squealing as Megatron smiled in amusement, showing no mercy as he tickled Jay's stomach all over. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The mech said teasingly.

The young boy's laughter grew as Megatron continued tickling him for a bit before setting him down on the berth and tickling him some more, this time getting Jay's shoulder blades too.

Jay giggled and squirmed his hardest as he felt the former Decepticon now vibrate his fingers into the boy's two ticklish spots. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAT TICKLES! THAT TICKLES!" Jay laughed out.

"Really?" Megatron asked playfully, not letting up. "Because I'm having a hard time believing that."

"WHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIY?!" Jay asked through more giggles.

The mech chuckled. "Because I don't see your dimples yet," he said teasingly before one of his fingers vibrated right into Jay's belly button.

Squealing so loudly Megatron's audio receptors almost short-circuited, Jay began trying to push the large fingers away, his pleas becoming lost in his quieting laughter. Smiling, the former warlord let the boy up and smiled when he saw the boy's dimples. "That's better," he said, gently holding the boy in hand. "I'll let you catch your breath, but I want you to tell me what happened, or I'll have to give you more 'persuasion'."

Jay giggled as Megatron wiggled his fingers at the boy with the last word, curling up as he finally caught his breath. "I had a nightmare," he said quietly. "When Dad's here, I don't have nightmares, but when he's gone…,"

"They come back?" Megatron asked gently.

The young boy nodded. "I don't like nightmares," he admitted.

"They are no fun," the mech agreed, holding the boy comfortingly in his hands. Jay began settling down and yawned a little. Megatron smiled softly and gently tucked the boy back into bed. "Optimus will be back in a couple of days," he said.

Jay nodded, but sighed. "I really wish he was here," he said softly.

Gentle fingers rubbed his back and stroked his head. "Jay, how about I stay here and watch over you until you fall asleep?" He said. "Would that be alright with you, young one?"

Jay looked at him hopefully. "Please?"

Smiling, Megatron nodded, rubbing the boy's back gently and smiled at seeing Jay's head nod as he tried to not fall asleep yet. He gave a gentle chuckle as he stroked Jay's head gently again. "I'm right here, Jay," he said gently. "I won't leave until I see you're sleeping peacefully."

"Promise?"

The former warlord smiled. "I promise," he said.

Jay began to feel better. "Thank you…Uncle Megatron," he said softly.

Megatron smiled again. "Pleasant dreams, little nephew," he said softly as he saw the boy finally fall asleep. He stayed a bit longer, watching over his new nephew protectively as the boy entered the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
